Press Escape to Execute
by Turbanator
Summary: The sequel to the event in 'Press Enter to Continue'. Kyon begins his drastic measures to restore his home reality...


**Press Escape to Execute**

**Homeroom period  
Day 1**

I was sitting in class, barely acknowledging the notices that Okabe-sensei was stating to us. I stared straight ahead, knowing what had to be done now.

I needed to kill everyone associated with the SOS Brigade, even if they had only joined it briefly.

Why? This was the conclusion I came up with when faced with the painful event of Haruhi cancelling the Emergency Escape Program yesterday evening. I was stuck in this alternate reality of perfectly normal people, but I wanted to return to my original reality.

With my hands folded above my lips, I confused all those who knew me, as they've never seen me so serious before.

And yet, this was the only way I could feel comfortable, knowing what I had to do next. Scanning the classroom I saw the three targets that needed to be silenced.

If my plan was to work, I needed to eliminate everyone who took part in activities related to the SOS Brigade, but it would all be for nought if I failed at the last person. The only way I knew I could succeed was to tackle who I thought would be the strongest foe.

So I selected that person.

During lunch, I left a note in the shoe locker in the school entrance area, and left quickly. I knew that that area was crowded, so it would be hard to trace the message back to me. Naturally I typed it to prevent my handwriting from being recognised at a later date.

I waited until the time I gave, and went straight to that location after getting my alibi sorted out first.

Setting out, I held my weapon ready. I would at least give that person a chance to speak before the inevitable death.

**Later that evening  
The gym**

It was around an hour after school had ended, the clubs had packed up and left, even the sports associations had changed back into their uniforms and had put away their equipment. This left the school eerily quiet, though the sun hadn't as yet set beneath the horizon, the shadows were long and stretched across the entrance and Kyon entered.

"Ah, it's you Kyon-kun..." The person inside seemed surprised, but didn't flinch when he closed the door behind him, "I wasn't expecting it to be you."

"Hey Asakura-san." Kyon smiled thinly.

The class representative pouted, "I hope you're not here for a love confession, you should know that..."

"That's fine..." He waved her off continuing to move forwards, "I just wanted a talk with you."

"Is this about that stupid thing you talked about a few days ago?" Her grin turned nasty at the edges, "About me not supposed to be here?"

"Actually, yeah, you're right..." Kyon smiled wider, "I'm just here to correct that."

Asakura Ryouko leapt to the side as Kyon lunged in, a combat knife barely missing her stomach, the swish of the blade ringing in the air.

"Ah, so it's come to this, has it?"

She pulled out an identical dagger and held it in a defensive posture, "Well, I can't have you hurt Yuki, it's not polite to kill."

Kyon didn't say anything more as he thought about her movements. From what he knew, she was a normal human now, so there was no interference from Data Manipulation abilities. It was now a matter of reflexes, skill with the handling of the knife, and luck.

They both stood ten metres from each other, calculating possibilities of angles of attack, and were watching each other's movements.

As if a single gong echoed, they both ran at each other, knives ready.

Kyon lunged again, his right arm straight forwards, reaching out with his hand to plunge the blade into her flesh. She dodged inwards, preparing to sever his carotid artery. Ready for this, Kyon ducked and drew his hand back twisting his wrist so the dagger faced towards her and curled the new trajectory to intercept her, like performing a right hook.

The dagger skidding off the sharp edge of her weapon, but it went further and sliced into her hand and down her arm, the blood droplets hanging in the air for a few moments before gravity took hold of them.

"Oww!" Her pained gasp was music to Kyon's ears, as she stared at the large gash that had cut through her uniform, "So, you're playing for keeps Kyon-kun..." Her eyes grew sharper and she angled her body into an offensive mode, "Looks like I cannot take you for granted now."

She whipped in faster than Kyon could react, and she sliced into his waist, only because Kyon instinctively moved away because of his increased adrenaline. The aim was direct for his stomach, so he avoided a slow and painful death.

Gritting his teeth, Kyon stuck his left leg out, catching Asakura off-guard, and he kicked upwards, making her topple to the ground. Pushing her shoulder down, he turned so he was facing her back and drove the knife down into her body, only for her to stamp hard on the ground to shift her body away.

Though it didn't stop the dagger from cutting into her thigh deeply.

Her cry was an indication that she was hurting bad.

"I don't understand..." She stood up unsteadily, her leg quivering now, "Why am I so slow? I knew that I was faster than this..."

Kyon stalked closer, "Ahh, that's probably because of your memories of before, maybe Nagato didn't correctly realign your thoughts, and you still believe yourself to be powerful."

"What are you talking about?" The confusion in her face was plain to see, as she struggled to stay upright, keeping the blood flow restricted in her leg and arm.

"It doesn't matter anyway, you're just a weak girl now, I was worried for nothing it seems."

"Weak?!" She bared her teeth, "I'll show you weak!"

Her run was a lot slower than before, but her lethal manoeuvres hadn't changed, and she succeeded in getting a glancing strike against his collar, but the material was thick enough to keep her at bay, in line with his dodge to the opposing side.

The fist to the face though did startle her as she toppled to the ground, her weapon flying away.

"Sorry about this, class rep, but I need to get home soon, my dinner is probably ready by now."

"You bastard..." Asakura spat out a tooth, blood dribbling down her lip, "You won't make it out of here..."

"I think that applies to you, Asakura..." Kyon stalked closer, picking up her dropped dagger and held both of them, ready to strike.

Backing up against the corner, Asakura screamed, but the slicing through her throat ensured that the gurgles of pain wouldn't reach further than the walls of the gym.

**Day 2**

**School**

The class was in shock, the horrific death of Asakura Ryouko stunned everyone, especially since she was one of the most popular people in the school. The gym was closed off as the police had to pick up the seventeen scattered pieces of her body in order to determine the initial cause of death.

"Why?!" Taniguchi was crying out at lunchtime, "Of all the people to go for, this madman kills that beauty?! He must be sick!"

Well, he's right about that I guess.

Kunikida joined us from grabbing some bread in the canteen, "Well, it's kind of weird, it was like she was waiting for someone, it's probably a student at our school."

I looked at him lazily, someone with a little bit of brains could be bad at a time like this.

"Well, what kind of person would do this to someone, do you know anyone at school like this?" I responded to the unasked question.

They both shook their heads.

Good, that was stamped on fairly quickly, I had to work on moving the suspicion further away.

So I knew where to go...

**Somewhere in Tokyo  
Day 3**

"So, is this the place?"

"Yes, you took me here in my real world, and we entered Closed Space."

"We'd better move, the cars are getting restless."

"Good idea, I'll show you where we ended up."

Kyon and Koizumi moved along the streets to an average office block, managing to sneak in via the open emergency exit at the back, the door closing automatically, and clambered up the dozen or so floors to the rooftop.

The sounds of traffic were distant here, and the winds were fairly strong. The clouds overhead indicated rainfall within the next few minutes

"We were standing just here, and you showed me the Celestial, a giant of blue light that began to smash up the landscape around us. It was kind of unreal to see that here."

"I see..." Koizumi's raised eyebrow showed me that it was obviously far from his comprehension, nor did he wish to try to understand, "In any case, Suzumiya-san would be really interested to hear this, why did you not bring her here?"

"Well, I wanted to see if you could access those powers at the same point you showed me them. You were able to fly, you know."

His eyes widened, now having his full attention, before narrowing, "I told you I'm an ordinary human."

Kyon shook his head, "I don't think so, you're special, but you don't know it yet." He nodded once, "I'm positive this will work."

They were standing near the metal grating separating the edge of the roof to the ground.

"Jump in the air." Kyon ordered.

Sighing once, Koizumi shrugged his shoulders, "Fine." Half-heartedly, he did so.

Shaking his head, Kyon tutted, "No, you have to mean it, to fly in the air, try again."

Frustrated at this pointless exercise, Koizumi tried gain, this time jumping a lot higher, but normal for someone his age.

"Wow!" Kyon stepped back as if impressed, "I saw your feet glow, you're doing it Koizumi! Put all your effort into this one!"

Having not seen his feet light up, he didn't know what to believe, but wanted to fly. So he crouched down, and tensed his muscles, feeling the pressure increase.

Releasing it, he powered up, getting higher than ever before, only to have a hard shove from the side to catch him off balance mid-air. Colliding with the chain-link fence, he was gasping as the screws weakly pulled away, and flew off the roof with him, the fence falling below him first.

Staring back with fear, he saw only the disappointed look of Kyon, before passing the roof level and hurtling for the hard pavement beneath.

He only screamed at the first storey, before colliding with the stone pavement with a hard but wet crack, blood flowing from his broken body.

Kyon turned around as the cries of spectators tried to help the very dead Koizumi, spine snapped in three, arms and legs dislocated and bent at odd angles. Pulling out an umbrella, he walked to the emergency exit muttering to himself.

"I guess you can't fly, too bad..."

**Day 4**

"My target has to be back at my school, but outside of a school environment, this will be prefect..."

I was grinning as the plan came about in my head. I didn't know exactly where she lived, as I'd never been to her house, but neither did I believe she had any real family to look after her.

"Still, I have desired her for a while, everyone can't die the same way, or else it'd be suspicious."

I spied my victim chatting with a friend, before they split up at the park to go to their different homes. Shadowing her, I could see where she was heading, and promptly reached there first.

**One minute later**

The girl was looking behind her, sensing that a pair of eyes was watching her, but she couldn't see anyone. Shakily taking her keys out, she missed the keyhole and they fell. Picking them up again, she managed to open the door, but squeaked as someone pushed in behind her.

The modest apartment was very tidy, though bereft of family. Mostly pink walls and light furniture, the girl in question was terrified at the hand that encircled her mouth, a foot shutting the door behind her and locking the door with the other hand.

Wrapping a piece of cloth around her mouth, so she couldn't speak, the girl was spun around to face her attacker.

"Hello Asahina-san, did you miss me?"

"MMMM!" Her eyes widened at seeing Kyon grinning at her.

"Your home is very nice, but the security for this flat is really poor, no cameras, simple locks, it was child's play to get in."

She backed away, only for Kyon was run towards her, tutting.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to detain you for a short time. You see, in the other world, you were supposed to be my girlfriend, but you never were willing to accept me. Now I have that chance."

Pulling out some rope, Kyon tied the feebly resisting girl to the four posts of the bed.

"Now, let's get a closer look at that mole of yours..."

Ripping open her blouse, the buttons pinging off and landing on the bedsheets, Kyon lifted up her bra and nodded with approval.

"Yes, these are ripe for the tasting..."

Licking the mole sensually, ignoring her squirms of protest, he played with her breasts for a few moments longer before looking lower.

"I may need to get acquainted with those other pair of lips, can't leave them waiting now can I?"

Asahina cried as Kyon removed her skirt roughly, closing her eyes to block out the details of what was about to happen.

**Day 5**

Looks like the mourning period is continuing. Following the brutal rape and strangulation of Asahina-san in her own home, most students were crying at the news, and were no longer interested in their lessons. Some students were so distressed their parents took them home.

It took until lunchtime for some students to learn about the tragic suicide of Koizumi at the school lower down the hill, who had left a note saying that he was tired of this world and wanted to join the next. Naturally, most people were shocked and the day passed by fairly quickly.

It being Christmas Day, there were banners and some rudimentary celebrations, but no one was in the mood for it.

I only had in mind two options, and they were both sitting in the same class as me.

The next lesson was chemistry, so it was easy for me to eliminate them.

**Ten seconds later**

Taniguchi and Kunikida were really impressed at the way certain chemicals reacted in water.

"Hey, Taniguchi, are you sure that's the right one?" He asked as Kyon watched on in the background.

"Yeah, It was right here, I mean the teacher prepared it for us beforehand..." The small metal piece of sodium was glinting on the spatula, around the size of a large marble.

"But it looks different to the other ones..." Kunikida was pointing out their neighbours who had a deceptively similar looking piece of metal, "Our one is also a little bigger."

Kyon cursed as he spilled some water on the floor and crouched under the lab counter to wipe it up.

"Ah come on, Kunikida, live a little!"

Turning the spatula over, the ball landed in the beaker, submerged in water for a second before the protective covering melted away around the substance, before exploding with a large bang.

Shattering the beakers, the glass speared the twosome, who stood a little too close to the source, and their faces were crumpled from the mini shockwave. Sadly, the nearby bunsen burner ignited further from the gas that was emitted straight from the taps, and they subsequently were being burned alive.

Students around them suffered some injuries too, but for the two boys, it was already too late. The fire extinguishers had run out of foam or carbon dioxide, and they were left to die on the floor of the lab, their bodies charred beyond recognition.

Kyon stood back with his face of disgust and horror, much like the others, who were vomiting, screaming or running out of the classroom. He only said one thing.

"Well, I suppose he did live a little; though it was only for a few more seconds..."

**Day 6**

**Early morning**

By now, the whole city was in uproar, somehow the poor science teacher had mistaken the sodium with the potassium metals, hence leading to the tragedy of the two boys who died.

Nevertheless, there isn't much reason for me to say that it was me who switched the two around when they weren't looking.

But that was besides the point, my next enemy was currently doing the morning jog, so I had to move fast.

**A minute later**

The green haired girl was decidedly mute, her frown was an uncharacteristic image on her face, following the death of her friend. She however ploughed on with her daily schedule to take her mind off it.

Tsuruya was always an active girl, and was always a useful player in just about every sport for that, though her skills weren't always perfect.

So involved with her thoughts of her friend that she didn't notice the small cord that sprung up from the ground. Jogging at full pelt, she tripped badly and skidded over the edge of the path beside a building site.

As with the construction of all buildings, foundations needed to be laid, and this one was almost complete, though the thin metal poles standing up were in the way of her fall to the ground.

Impaled through her stomach and legs, she cried out in agony, but with it being so early in the morning, not to mention in a deserted area near her family home, no one was there to see her.

Apart from one person.

She saw him and raised her arm.

"Kyon... That's... your name isn't it?" She gulped once, the pain was unbearable, "Help me..."

He just stood there and placed his hand on a nearby lever connected to a large vehicle.

"I wish I could, but you need to die first..."

Tsuruya's eyes widened when he pressed the 'Down' lever for the cement mixer to pour out its contents over her. She pointed at him, her face turning to a snarl.

"You bastard... I knew it... You killeds Mikuru, and now me, huh?"

"Sorry, but I can't stick around for long, unlike you."

Kyon turned and waved at her from behind, knowing that by now her waist was covered in cement, Tsuruya cursing his name until her voice was covered by the slopping sounds of the hardening liquid pouring over her face.

**Later**

School was cancelled today as the disappearance of Tsuruya-san disturbed the faculty members, worrying that she too was a victim of the murderer, though I'm certain that the builders returning to that site would find her hand above the layer of concrete she was now buried under.

I had to get rid of a few people today, but thankfully they were all driving cars. Arakawa-san, Mori-san and the Tamaru brothers were sadly involved in a multiple car pile-up that involved a petrol tanker as well as a petrol station and a stupid passer-by with a cigarette. It would take a few days to clear up that region, but I was sure they were dead, as little remained of their bodies.

However, someone else close to me had to perish and I wasn't sure if I was up to it...

**8am**

"Kyon! Aren't you going to have breakfast?"

"Yeah, alright..."

Kyon sat opposite his sister and began wolfing down a rice meal with some juice, casually looking at her as she played with her own food.

"Have yo got your bentou yet?"

"Nope!" She hummed to herself, oblivious to everything. If only I could be like that...

Getting up and sighing, Kyon went to the kitchen table and found her small lunch box. Opening it, he found that my mum had already made a tasty looking meal with rice, salmon and other such things that she liked.

Carefully grinding a small pill into the bentou, ensuring it got everywhere, Kyon handed it to her.

"Bye, Kyon! See you later!"

He hugged her, a little too hard, but knew that this would be the last time he'd see her alive again.

**Lunchtime**

My parents were inconsolable, my sister was dead. After her lunch period, she fell asleep and wouldn't wake up again.

Her teachers and school nurse tried to revive her, but it was no use, she was dead within minutes. I liked her the most, but needed to be sure of everyone that contributed to the SOS Brigade, so I ensured she didn't suffer at all.

She was family after all...

**Day 7**

School was back on, and the toll was rising, no one was paying attention in lessons any more, even the teachers didn't seem interested in doing their jobs, so we mostly sat talking about the spate of accidental deaths and murders.

Tsuruya-san was found, eventually, and classed as a tragic accident from tripping and switching on the mixer. Her family was understandably outraged and were going to bankrupt the building firm.

The clubrooms were very populated these past few days, as less work was done and more entertainment and fantasy was needed to get away from the reality around them.

But once more, a group needed to be silenced, though it was simple to do so.

**Lunchtime**

Kyon was the first person out of the canteen, eating a casual bread before spying the Computer Research Society mumbling to themselves outside in the sun. Taking this rare opportunity, he went into the annex building and into their clubroom. Scanning the area, he looked up and grinned, seeing what he wanted.

Picking up a few of the four plug adapters on the back of the desks, and lowering them to the floor, he left the room, not before taking note of a number written on a red pipe on the wall.

They came in, wanting to begin coding their new space battle simulation, only to notice that their plugs were on the floor. Spending a minute or two scratching their heads, the fire alarm sounded, as the sprinkler system above them sprayed water.

Crying out in surprise, they saw in horror that their computers were still on, the wires and cables on the floor, and soon the water got in contact with the electricity.

When all the power in the block went out, the teachers finally managed to rescue the people in the club, but all of them were dead, the electrocution fatal due to them not following safety standards.

Kyon, watched all of this with a passive stare, as two people remained on the list.

**Day 8**

Japan declared a national day of mourning as the police stepped up their investigations. All schools were cancelled to remember those who had died in the past week.

As such, it was simple to attend the ceremony for Tsuruya-san and the others, since most of them were held in the same shrine. Even Koizumi was remembered in some way, and that meant that the students from Kouyouen School are here as well, seeing as they're from our neighbourhood.

And that meant she was here...

Haruhi's face was wrought and fluctuating between various emotions.

Koizumi, the transfer student she was only attracted to due to his status, was dead. He was probably the closest person to her, which was why she was going through such trauma.

Regardless, she was not the only one, as scores of students cried for everyone who had died, in a rare outpouring of public grief. The temple, while not the main place for the funeral itself, was where they gathered to pay their respects.

Soon, we were the only ones left as the sun began to set, and people filtered out from the shrine back to their homes, afraid of being out longer than necessary.

"Hey, John..."

I still hadn't quite gotten used to this new nickname of mine, so it took me a second longer than needed to respond.

**Two seconds later**

"Yeah, what is it, Haruhi?"

"Have you ever wondered about death?" She asked, her eyes puffy from her earlier tears.

Kyon looked up at the sky and closed his eyes, "All the time, lately it feels like I'm surrounded by it wherever I go, whoever I meet."

"You think I can create an afterlife, John?" Her eyes were hopeful.

He shook his head, "No, not any more. In this reality, you're just like me, a normal human. You have no power over anyone or anything."

She looked down and pouted. The sun had dipped below the horizon as the area became darker, there being no lampposts nearby to illuminate the shrine.

"However..." Kyon continued tentatively, "There may be a way to restore you as God."

Haruhi snapped her head up, "Really?! You're not lying, are you?!"

Kyon shook his head, "Yes, I'm positive it will work." He moved to the entrance of the shrine and beckoned her, "You'll need to drink this."

She went over and recognised it immediately, as it was traditional to wash your hands in it when you arrived at the shrine.

"The purification fountain..." She looked at him, "But we're not supposed to drink it."

"I know, but I think that only God can be restored by purifying the inside of the stomach."

"Okay then, John." Her smile was warm, "Whatever you think will help."

She poured the ladle into the basin and cupped her hands, sipping the cool, fresh liquid. "Mmm... It tastes sweet."

Kyon smiled, "Good, perhaps more is needed..."

She moved back to the water of the well and looked into it, swirling and stirring it with the ladle, before plunging her head into it.

Well, being forced to dunk her head that is.

Kyon stood behind her, legs locking her own pair and both his arms holding her face just an inch under the water.

Her arms were trying to push herself off the edge of the well, but Kyon trapped them between their bodies, crushing them at the same time.

She shuddered a few times as the automated breath response kicked in, and she tried to take in air, only to find water. Naturally, her body reacted as her panicked spasms forced Kyon to keep a hold on her tighter.

Soon her struggles ceased, her arms releasing the edge of the well to fall listlessly to the side of it, but he didn't let her go for another five minutes to be sure that she was past unconsciousness.

Checking her for a pulse, her found none. Picking up her body, he moved to the side of the shrine, into the trees where he knew the source of the old watering hole. It was sealed up using a basic metal trapdoor above the brick wall separating it from the ground.

Lifting up the gate and looking down into the dark depths, he propped the dead Haruhi on the edge, her body lying on the thin boundary.

"I guess not even that holy water could purify the stench inside you. Perhaps an even longer duration would be needed..."

Kicking her body lightly, Haruhi fell into the ancient well, the sounds of stones cracking as she rebounded off the inner walls, before the splash of her landing into the water echoed upwards.

Closing the lid, Kyon left the shrine in silence, his final goal almost reached.

**Day 9  
School**

I was glad, I was finally close to getting back to my real home, my true reality.

No one had found anything about Haruhi, but I already knew that. She was not well liked in that school of hers. Even so, when her parents and teachers finally notice it will be far too late.

Perhaps one day they'll find her body, though it should have rotted nicely by that time.

As usual, the students were subdued and quiet, so the day passed easily and quickly, as I went straight to the last person to finish it off.

**The Literature Clubroom  
4pm**

The sole occupant was startled as the door opened up to allow a boy in. Her eyes widened as she saw who it was. He locked the door behind him and walked closer.

She closed the book shakily and stood up.

"Kyon..." Nagato spoke quietly, "You're back."

"Yes I am, Nagato." He spoke sincerely, "Do you still have that application form?"

Her heart pounded as she withdrew it from beside the old computer and held it out to him.

"You can keep it, I won't be needing it where I'm going."

Her eyes filled with tears as she threw it in the bin beneath the table. She saw him take something out from him pocket and began to cry softly.

"So, it's true... I didn't want to think any more... I've read so many stories, my imagination is always filled with ideas, but this was too precise, too coincidental."

Kyon held a gun in his hands, pointing it directly at Nagato. One he purchased from a lowly Yakuza that day he made the choice to change the world back.

"You killed them all, didn't you? Those people that came to this club that day...?"

Kyon nodded, surprised that she figured it out, "Yes, I did, as well as some others who had connections to the SOS Brigade."

"The what?" Nagato looked at him confused.

"It doesn't matter..." Kyon shook his head, "That world was gone because of Haruhi, she chose the wrong option for me, and now everything is stuck in this boring world." His aim wavered slightly as he recounted his feelings for the first time to someone, "When I kill you, the last link to this world will evaporate, and I'll be able to go back to my home."

"But, what if I don't come back?" Nagato asked, still crying and afraid to take a step.

"You will, your other self was always efficient in whatever she did, so she must have placed a backup program just in case."

"I'll scream." Nagato stated, though her determined voice didn't impress him further than her shaking arms and legs.

"There's no point in making it difficult. One bullet to the head, and you won't feel any lasting pain or torture. That's the least I can give you."

"Why is that?" She asked, swallowing and praying to herself, knowing her time was up.

"Because Nagato, I love you." Kyon smiled.

Her blush was rapid, "I... I like you t-"

Her sentence was interrupted by the loud bang of a gunshot, the bullet piercing her skull easily, spattering grey matter and blood onto the window behind her. She fell to the ground, face first.

"Sorry, but you're not the Nagato I liked..."

**That moment**

Something's wrong.

This doesn't feel right...

Why have I been killing everyone, this isn't like me at all!

A soft beeping sound brought me out of my reverie as suddenly, all my worries vanished without a trace. I ran to the computer, skipping over the body of Nagato as I viewed the cathode ray tube blink into life.

YUKI.N : Emergency Escape Program Backup initiated. Loading protection field. Activating holographic projection.

I looked up and saw that the room was nothing but walls, the window and door having since melded into the concrete. Everything changed to white and even the walls seemed soft. A flickering image came before me behind the table by where the entrance used to be.

"Nagato..."

I couldn't believe it, everything was going to be fine now. She would restore reality the way it was originally intended to.

"Kyon." This is the first time she spoke my name, which was certainly making this different. "You have activated the backup to be used only in a dire situation."

"That's right. I've eliminated all the SOS Brigade, and anyone else who joined us briefly." I smiled, feeling joyous, "Is that right?"

She nodded once, "Correct, this backup only loads when all members of the SOS Brigade have been deleted via an intervention from yourself. Natural causes would not allow this to work."

I nodded eagerly, but was getting edgy. Why was she simply repeating what I've done, and not solved the problem yet?

"Okay, how do I get back to my reality? Is it time travel? Data manipulation, Closed Space, or am I some sort of slider now?"

Nagato took a few steps s that the table was no longer in her way.

"Nagato, why won't you answer me?" I backed away against the wall.

"What do you remember of the past year?"

"Huh, what do you mean? I met Haruhi and -"

She shook her head, "No, Haruhi Suzumiya was never in your class."

"But... She gave that silly introduction..."

No... I remember now, I dreamt that up as some boring guy spoke in her place.

"But wait, how did I find out about her?" I asked desperately.

"The newspaper." Nagato answered, "You read about how she painted those lines in the grass. You also did a bit of research when you were in your old school, but you conveniently forgot that."

"No..."

"Tell me, what did you do the past week or so? Can you remember your actions at the time you murdered everyone? Think back now."

Wha-? But I only did that to go home... I didn't...

"Ouch..."

My head pulsed as things I couldn't recall came back to me...

Asakura had my love note and was happy to see me. As we hugged, instead of a kiss from me, she received a dagger in the gut, and I took my time slicing up her body with painstaking detail.

"Ugh... I couldn't have..."

I brought Koizumi to the skyscraper, and told him the past, but I attacked him. He hit me back good, but I relented, and pushed him through a gap in the fence, and he fell.

My bile was rising.

I broke into Asahina-san's home, and without her consent, raped her. While I entered inside her, I pulled tighter on the cord around her neck and strangled her. Even when her face was blue and the body still, I continued until the sun came up.

I held my hand to my mouth.

Taniguchi and Kunikida were too naïve as I handed them the correct metal, before class began, saying it would be cool. They paid for that later.

My stomach lurched once.

Tsuruya-san was trying to fend me off as I cornered her on the isolated lane, and I threw her onto the foundation, before pouring the cement on her.

Something came up my throat.

Feeling bored with small deaths, I threw a lighter into a nearby petrol station, taking out the cars parked there from the fumes. The names of the dead were shown on the television that day.

It reached my tongue.

My sister sat there confused as I poured bleach and other cleaning fluids into her food. She took it regardless, but was a little concerned.

It breached my lips.

I whispered a love confession to Haruhi, stunning her enough to drown her in the fountain, before dumping her body in the well.

My vomit sprayed onto the floor.

I stalked up to Nagato in this room and fired the gun through her mouth, point-blank range.

The distinct image now was that in each case, I had a wide smile on my face.

I was on my knees now, emptying my stomach as I saw the legs of the holographic Nagato near me.

"Do you see now?" She looked down at me, "Those are not the actions of a sane individual."

"But, you're real, aren't you?"

I reached my hand up, but it passed through her leg.

"No." She responded, "I am not."

"Yeah, sorry, you're a hologram, right?"

"Incorrect." Nagato stood there, still as a statue, "I do not exist in the image you have of me."

"Wh-what do you mean?" My vision was becoming blurry as she began to float backward to the wall where the door was.

"When you entered North High, you never gave up the idea of aliens, espers, sliders and time travellers." Nagato stated.

"No... I did, you're wrong..." I wiped my mouth clear of the vomit.

"You live in a normal world. There are no such things as those, at least, not in the form of who you imagined to be near the SOS Brigade."

Nagato began to fade away.

"We never existed. There never was another reality. This is your real home."

"Nagato, wait!"

"I'm sorry, Kyon. Goodbye."

I ran to her trying to grasp her once more, only to find that she had gone, and I struck the wall, the manic grin of my face reflected back at me.

**Meanwhile**

**Outside the room**

"I see, he is most definitely unfit for trial."

"Yes, he reacted to your presence by running at the window, though he has not injured himself."

"Is he shouting?" The first man asked.

"Yes, I'll put on the speaker." The doctor spoke.

"... NAGATO! Where are you! Come back, take me home! You're an alien, right? You can do it! Asahina-san, what about you?! Haruhi, change the world again. AAAGGH-" The speaker cut off abruptly.

"Very well, I'll take this to the court, we can't execute an insane person. How far do his delusions go?"

The doctor pulled out his long notepad, "He believes that everyone he murdered was involved in a school club known as the SOS Brigade, although none exists, and certain people are either aliens, time travellers, espers or even God in one case." He closed the pad, "I cannot foresee when, or even if, he will be allowed out of here. The medication is having no effect on him."

"I understand." Kyon's lawyer bowed lightly, "Thanks for allowing me to see him."

"I would let you talk to him, but he rants and raves about these crazy stories -"

"No." The lawyer held his hand up, "I've seen enough. The least I can do for this poor child is to keep him away from other people, seeing how dangerous he is."

"As you wish, we will be monitoring him."

Inside the white padded room, Kyon staggered from one end to the other, his straitjacket keeping his arms nice and tight against his waist.

"Tsuruya-san, come on, laugh like me. HAHAHAHA! Koizumi, where's your sarcasm now, huh? GAAAh! Help me Nagato, Haruhi, ANYONE!!"

The night had arrived, and the lights went off in the room, but the occupant still screamed.

For a long time to come...

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Wahey, an insane Kyon! Been wanting to write this for a while now, but it's finally complete.

Obviously, this is way OOC for Kyon, but somehow, he does remain in character when he kills the people. Although, we find out at the end that when he did the murders, we find out what really happened, and what his internal thoughts were (did you notice I shifted to 3rd person perspective during the killing sequences?)

Kyon thought he was cooler than he actually was back then! Poor guy.

Hope you enjoyed this!

- J


End file.
